


【Jason中心】 筑巢的礼物-123木头人

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Beta Tim Drake, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pack Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: ojtw2020 第六天：筑巢这会是一个寂寞又无趣的热潮，杰森心想，然而生活总会出乎他的意料。omega筑巢的时候需要什么？被褥、枕头、舒适的环境……还有，家人的爱。
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 38
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【Jason中心】 筑巢的礼物-123木头人

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> batfamily全员亲情向，cp只有dickjay。
> 
> 本篇算是初潮的后续，但两者关联不大，可独立食用。

这只是一次例行的战后会议。像往常一样，布鲁斯花了大量时间总结这次作战的失误，批评成员们的鲁莽或是不听命，然后会获得或多或少的争论和反驳，接着会极大可能的升级为争吵最后不欢而散直到下次开会。

但是这次不一样，往常总是坚定的蝙蝠侠反对者的红头罩自始至终一言不发，安静的仿佛一尊雕像。就在其他人开始怀疑红头罩是不是被人假冒调包的时候，本尊终于发话了。

“下周我会暂停夜巡，没什么要事就不要打扰我，” 杰森深深呼了一口气，顶着布鲁斯质疑的目光艰难地吐出剩下的话。“我的热潮快到了，这次我要自然度过。”

如果可以选择的话，杰森自然愿意吃药熬过热潮。但是很显然，莱斯利医生有着完全不同的看法。“过量服用抑制剂来度过热潮本身就是一种危险又愚蠢的做法，现在告诉我杰森，你有多久没有自然度过热潮了？”

有多久？杰森不记得，上一次他躺在床上筑巢都是罗宾时代的事了。如今身为红头罩的他每天忙着夜巡、揍人、威胁黑帮老大、给蝙蝠侠添堵、偶尔和兄弟们联络一下感情，哪里有时间花上好几天度过热潮？

可是莱斯利不这么想。这位年长的beta女性用不容置疑的语气告诉杰森，必须在下一次热潮的时候戒除抑制剂，不然她就把杰森的体检报告全部发给布鲁斯，看后者会不会直接把他抓去庄园度过热潮。

在如此可怕的威胁面前，杰森还是可耻的屈服了。所以他现在不得不浪费一周的时候来度过这次该死的热潮。

冰箱里装满了食物和水，有简单的速食面，也有高热量的能量棒。杰森特意选择了他居住时间最久的安全屋，又专门升级了安保系统。这里算不上一个舒适温暖的巢穴，但也足够他平稳度过这次热潮。

杰森用来筑巢的东西很多，凡是能让他感到舒适的东西他都堆在床上。现在床铺上满是柔软的被褥、枕头、靠垫甚至还有他的旧衣服。所有的一切都散发着熟悉又温暖的气息，安抚着他焦躁不安的情绪。

当然，要是能有个人陪他就更好了。

杰森的大脑里突然闪过迪克那双温柔的眼眸，心底某处就像被针扎了一样传来刺痛。一定是快到热潮了所以荷尔蒙泛滥了才会胡思乱想，他强迫自己把这些不切实际的幻想丢出脑海，专注于眼前的巢穴。

这会是一个寂寞又无趣的热潮，杰森心想，然而生活总会出乎他的意料。

第一个找上门的是达米安。就像所有蝙蝠家的成员一样，他坚决无视了敲门这一选项，选择撬开窗户，然后被待在屋子里的杰森抓个正着。

“怎么，你又惦记我的头罩了？”杰森看着眼前因为被抓包而气鼓鼓的罗宾有些无奈。

“哼，那种糟糕的收藏有一个就够了，我才没有那么无聊…” 达米安闻言，翻了个白眼。

“哦是吗，那你大驾光临是有何贵干？”

“……只是送个东西罢了。” 达米安小声嘟囔着，将一直藏在身后的包裹拿了出来。

“这是？”杰森接过包裹，一脸疑惑。

“是潘尼沃斯的小甜饼，他让我转交给你，做你热潮时候的食物储备，” 达米安抬起头，眼中的关切一闪而过。“顺带一提，你的筑巢水平烂透了，陶德，这破床看上去一点都不舒服。”

真不愧是恶魔崽子，成功地打消了杰森想要道谢的念头。“……那还真是委屈你了，三秒钟之内，从我眼前消失。”

第二位访客是提姆，鉴于他们已经共享了好几次早餐，杰森对他的来访一点都不感到惊讶。

“不错的巢穴，大红，” 小红鸟仔细检查了冰箱里的食物储存，又看了看堆满物品的床铺。“看样子躺上去会相当舒服。”

“是吗？” 杰森递给提姆一杯热咖啡，“达米安还说我的筑巢水平烂透了。”

“小恶魔的发言从来不具有任何参考价值，” 提姆喝了一口咖啡，惬意地放松了肩膀。“我以为我们早就对此达成共识了。” 

“所以，你是专程过来称赞我的筑巢水平的？”

“当然不是。” 提姆扬起一抹笑容，变戏法似的从身后拿出一只小泰迪熊，还是红头罩版的。

年轻的beta邀功一般地举起小熊，脸上求表扬的表情过于明显。“这可不是一般的泰迪熊。” 只见提姆轻轻捏了捏小熊的耳朵，下一秒它就开始自动播放朗诵版的傲慢与偏见。

“哇哦…” 杰森接过还在继续朗诵小说的泰迪熊，心情有些微妙，“这还真是，非常特别的礼物。”

“当然，” 小红鸟骄傲的说，“有它在，你的热潮期一定不会寂寞。”

最后连史蒂芬妮和卡珊都来了，这让杰森有些受宠若惊。女孩们带来了一大包零食、牛奶、还有两条新毛毯。然后史蒂芬妮一脸神秘的递给杰森一个包裹，打开后发现居然是他罗宾时代的旧衣服，还有几个毛绒玩具。

“是布鲁斯托我们带给你的，他说这些是你以前筑巢的必备品，” 史蒂芬妮朝杰森眨眨眼睛，嘴角上扬，“你也知道他的臭脾气，明明担心你又不好意思说，所以就只能让我们代劳啦。”

杰森放下东西，给他的姐妹们一人一个大大的拥抱。“这些就足够了，” omega笑了笑，“告诉布鲁斯，我很高兴他还记得。”

芭芭拉给杰森打了电话，对自己不能亲自来访表达了歉意，同时她还承诺，会好好监视安全屋周遭的情况，确保杰森热潮时不会受到额外的打扰。

甚至连罗伊都发短信询问他的情况，认真的？他是怎么知道的？！杰森一边回复他还是管好你自己吧大傻瓜，一边又无法抑制地露出傻笑。原来被人关心是这么一件幸福的事情，他为什么现在才知道？

杰森最后一次检查了自己热潮的储备，食物、饮用水、应急药品、被褥、衣服、武器还有安全系统都没有问题，他还把提姆的小熊特意放在枕头旁边，看上去一切都准备妥当。

看了一眼时间，杰森估摸自己大概还有四个小时就会进入热潮，omega把自己塞进柔软的被褥中，开始胡思乱想。他还记得自己第一次热潮时，迪克是怎样照顾他的，年长的alpha把杰森抱在怀里，用温暖的信息素包裹他，然后一遍又一遍不厌其烦地告诉他，他很安全，他不孤单。那是杰森经历过的最棒的热潮，也是他为数不多的美好回忆之一。

这听上去有点羞耻，但杰森确实对自己养兄抱有一些不切实际的幻想。毫无疑问，迪克是一个强大的alpha，抛开性别不论，他本身也是一个出色的英雄、一个负责任的领导者、一个心地善良的好人。杰森对迪克的感情过于复杂，他羡慕他、嫉妒他、讨厌他，但是又……喜欢他。尤其是一想到对方交往过的那些前女友，心里就会酸溜溜的。

无所谓，好像我会多在乎似的！omega莫名的烦躁起来，我的人生目标可是征服整个哥谭，称霸地下世界，才不会关心迪基鸟又和谁谈恋爱了！杰森把自己这种突如其来的荒诞想法归结为热潮影响，正抱怨这该死的荷尔蒙怎么老让人胡思乱想，突然就听见了敲门声。

认真的？这种时候居然还有访客要来？应该不会是敌袭，没有敌人会选择敲门提前预告。那难道是小红他们？不会啊，他也没有收到芭芭拉的讯息。保险起见，杰森还是拿上了武器才走到门口一探究竟，然而门外的人却是他万万没有想到的。

“我想，你的热潮应该还没开始？” 门外站着的是迪克，他穿着便装，手里还拖着一个行李箱。alpha看上去有些凌乱，像是急匆匆赶过来的，额角上挂着汗珠，但是眼眸却格外明亮。

杰森愣住了，他张开嘴却不知道该说什么，纠结半天才挤出一句话。

“所以，我的礼物呢？”

“什么？”

“给我筑巢用的礼物啊，连达米安都给我带了小甜饼，你这么着急跑过来该不会什么都没有准备吧？”

迪克脸上的笑容更加明亮了，“抱歉要让你失望了，你知道，我一直不是个细心的人，” alpha向前一步，贴近omega的耳朵。“作为补偿，把我送给你怎么样？”

杰森想，这可能是他收到的最好的筑巢礼物。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 不要怀疑，大哥就是专程过来陪桶过热潮的，连行李都准备好了，是打算直接同居的。（并没有）
> 
> 本文由123木头人太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](https://kc6666666.lofter.com/)  
> 


End file.
